A New Enemy: Sequel to Story of A Rainbow
by KirbyofRandom
Summary: Six months have passed since the final battle, and ever since Zane was killed and brought back to life. Sensei has prophesied a new evil, and this evil might have a grudge against Sky. He has a power that can damage her life forever, but can two people save her? Read Story of a Rainbow before reading this one! Review for me to continue! Rated T for safety. Read and enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1: Meet the enemy

**KirbyofRandom does not own Ninjago**

**A/N: I'M BACCK! Did you guys miss me during my 15-hour break? ;) Lol. This is the official sequel to Story of a Rainbow! Don't know what I'll name it but I assume that I'll figure it out. These chapters might be shorter since I'm randomly starting this story, even I don't know what will happen.**

All had been peaceful in Ninjago ever since Lloyd defeated his father…

_A new evil will rise…_

What was this 'new evil' Sensei had told her so long ago?

Well, it wasn't a long time ago,

More like six months ago.

Kailee had turned seventeen, and Lily was now fifteen. In those six months the ninja really had no purpose to train, but they still did, it kept them in shape and ready for battle at any given moment, and now it seemed like the time.

(Lines)

Sky breathed a sigh of irritation, _I'm so bored!_ Ever since the final battle nothing interesting happened, but it also was a huge relief, they actually got to relax and carry on with normal lives; other than training.

"KAI! GET BACK HERE!" Jay yelled as he sprinted after the red ninja whom held a note in his hand.

"Whose this note for?" Kai smirked and held back Jay.

"Nobody! Now give it back!" The blue ninja screeched.

Kai laughed, "It's obviously for someone important if you're this upset about it."

Jay flushed, "No, it's just an important note, not for anybody important."

The fire ninja paused for a second then spoke, "Oh, so this isn't for Nya, so I might as well read it."

Jay grew red and flustered, "No! You can't read it!" For some reason Sky found this amusing.

"Whose it for then?" Jay blushed.

"I said it's for NOBODY!" This time Sky knew Jay _really _didn't want Kai to see the note, she sneaked up behind Kai and took the note very quickly. "Hey!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, but this note is only for Jay to read." She stated as she gave it back to Jay who nodded 'thanks' and left.

"Kai was that really nessessary?" Zane asked from the other room.

Kai shrugged, "I just wanted to see what the note said."

"You shouldn't be going through others business," Sensei came in which meant he was in trouble, "How would you feel if Jay took the note that you wrote to Kailee?"

Kai turned as red as his kimono, "Umm… what note?" Everybody laughed.

(LINNEESSS)

"Hey Sky?"

Sky turned to Zane as he typed on the computer, "Yeah?"

"Have you heard of this Kelavan person? He apparently has been spotted Jamonakai village, do you know him?" The ice ninja asked.

"Yeah, I know him, he's actually… my uncle." Sky mused.

"What?" Zane exclaimed, "He's your uncle?"

Sky sighed, "Yup, he's my uncle, he was my father's brother and unlike him, he was a criminal. Well actually, he was good at first, but he was rejected because people were scared of him. He had this strange power to erase a person's memory completely, he would erase some of my family members memory when he got mad, and he had a very short temper. One day my father refused to let Lily and I stay with him when my parents went on a business trip, Kelavan wiped out my father's memory, he didn't even know who I was! He couldn't remember how to fight or draw, he couldn't remember anything. Ever since then he disappeared, he became a villain, he stole and vandalized the city, before he was sent to prison. But now it seems he has escaped."

"I did not know any of that Sky, I'm so sorry." Zane soothed.

"It's fine, but you said he was spotted into Jamonakai village? Where?" Sky questioned.

Zane scrolled down the computer screen, "He was spotted robbing a bank there."

Sky stood up determinedly, "Then it looks like it's time for the ninja!"

(On the bridge)

Sensei gathered the ninja on the bridge where he explained about Kelavan, using Sky and Zane's knowledge about him. He then sent the group off to Jamonakai village to stop him.

They arrived at the village, it seemed peaceful, but they soon spotted the bank where people fled from Kelavan. The criminal let out an evil laugh before dashing away, but the ninja caught him.

"You're not going anywhere Kelavan!" Cole ordered as he whipped out his elemental blade.

"How do you know my name?" he yelled.

"We learned it, and what you do, from a certain niece of yours, of might I say two!" Jay said as Sky and Lily stepped up.

"Sky? Lily? Is that you? You've grown so much older! Sky aren't you 16? And Lily are you 14?" Kelavan asked being completely oblivious that they were enemies.

Sky rolled her eyes," Don't give us that, you brainwashed our father, your own brother! And you expect this to be a family reunion?" Her uncle looked down sheepishly.

"Well, I-

"By the way, I'm not 14, I'm 15! A good uncle would remember that!" Lily shouted angrily. Sky face palmed internally, _Not a good time Lily._

Kelavan started fuming, that couldn't be a good sign. "It's not my fault that your father was such a jerk!"

"Hey! You're the one that got too angry at him! You wiped out your own brother's memory completely! How could you live with yourself! You nearly killed him!" Maybe that's where Sky got her short temper from, "You promised that you would stop brain washing, You betrayed your own family, your own brother!"

"…Garmadon…" Lloyd choked out between coughs.

Sky and Lily's uncle's eyes burned with fury, "I'll have you know that I'm not only stealing from banks, I've become different, you'll see. You'll all see! I will be Ninjago's most feared villain ever!"

"Actaully Garmadon was."

"Whatever, because what you don't know is that I have somebody's family member," he growled as his partner in crime pulled over a little girl, she looked like she was only 6 years old. She wore black tights and blue converse shoes; she had wavy blonde hair that went past her shoulders. The girl had a purple shirt that was close to being classified as a dress but was the slightest bit shorter; the shirt said 'I support the ninja.' She had bright blue eyes that were wide with terror.

"Let me go!" The little girl wailed.

"As if." Kelavan sneered, the girl started to cry, "I want to go home! I want to play in the snow!"

Kelavan stared at her in disbelief, "Snow? It's the middle of July."

"Where I live we have snow all the time." She sobbed.

"Wait," Zane paused, "where do you live?"

"The Ice Region."

"What's your father's name?" Zane asked kneeling in front of the girl.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked staring at the ice ninja.

"No more questions!" Kelavan yelled. Zane gave him a cold stare and he shut his mouth.

"I might know who your father is."

"Umm…" she thought for a second, "His name's Isaac."

"Hmm… What's your name?" Zane asked another question softly. Sky thought Zane was just being ridiculous.

"Tori…" she whimpered.

"Okay, okay, get on with it!" Kelavan shouted growing impatient. Cole gave the signal to attack, Sky fell behind while Zane talked to Tori. She could hear her uncle's pathetic screams as the ninja attacked.

Zane rubbed his chin thoughtfully, then perked as an idea hit his head, "Tori, you're my cousin."

Tori thought as well, "I am! I remember you!" Sky smiled.

"Zane, I didn't know you had a cousin."

"Tori was my father's niece, her father is my uncle." Zane explained. Did everybody know about their uncles today?

Jay walked over, "The police just took Kelavan to prison, we shouldn't hear from him for a while."

"That's good news." Sky breathed a sigh of relief.

"Guys, we should take Tori back to the Bounty, then take her home tomorrow." Zane announced.

"Well… I can't go back to the Ice Region." Tori whispered.

"Why not?"

"Well, Kelavan killed my father and kidnapped me." The little girl said as tears brimmed her eyes. Zane's eyes were blank, but he didn't say anything.

"Would you like to stay on Destiny's Bounty with us?" Sky asked the 6 year old, she nodded. Sky knew what it was like to lose your parents at an early age; she didn't want Tori to go through a terrible orphanage like she did.

(On the way back to the Bounty)

Sky held Tori's hand as the group walked back to the Bounty, Tori looked at her with round eyes that sparkled with mischief.

"Do you love Zane?" she whispered her question innocently so the others wouldn't hear.

"Umm…" Sky looked around embarrassingly, the only person who knew she loved Zane was herself and Zane, and worst of all… Nikki. Luckily Nikki wasn't the type to tell people about that stuff, it may seem like it but she's not that kind of person.

Tori glanced up to Sky again, her eyes growing mischievous, Sky looked over to Zane, slightly blushing, "I see the way you look and act around him." Tori mused.

"We're good friends, and he nearly died a few months ago." Sky lied, but just because Tori was too young. Tori rolled her eyes, she obviously knew the truth._ Smart kid._

***On the Bounty***

Sky sat in her room drawing, waiting for Sensei to decide whom Tori will be sharing rooms with, Sky desperately hoped that it wasn't her. Tori was sweet and all, but she didn't want to share a room with her, she knows too much.

Sensei opened her door, no, it wasn't Sensei… it was Tori.


	2. Chapter 2: An accident

**KirbyofRandom does not own Ninjago**

**A/N: Hey guys! I am not dead. I could say that I've been busy…. But that would be a lie, I spent HOURS drawing, watching videos over and over and over again on Youtube and just messing around on Instagram (btw if you have an Instagram account follow me! I'm KirbyofRandom) I was lazy to write. But I'm back! I thought I wasn't coming back until next year but whatever. Hope you had a Merry Christmas! **

For a little girl who happened to be Zane's cousin, Tori talked a lot- nothing like Zane in anyway except appearance.

Ninjago city had been safe ever since the final battle, but Kelavan was disrupting that peace, Sky knew that her troublesome uncle would be back very soon.

"Hey Sky!"

Sky looked up from her sketchpad, shrugged a hello and looked back down.

"Sky! Come play with meeeee!" Tori whined.

Sky set her pencil down reluctantly and stood up, "Ok, what do you want to play?"

Tori thought for a second, "Truth or dare!" the six-year old decided.

Sky moaned, "We already played that fifty times this week."

The little girl tiled her head, "So?"

"It's Tuesday."

"I still want to play it, it's fun!" Tori exclaimed.

Sky rolled her eyes, "Well, doesn't it get boring after winning every single time?"

"No."_ Darn it!_

Tori and Sky had played fifty excruciating games of Truth or Dare, Tori always won because she always asked the same question,

_Do you love Zane?_

Of course Sky did! But Tori, being even more of a gossiper than Kailee, was dangerous to tell anything to. That's why Sky stayed closed off around her, plus, Tori was a little kid, she still believed in fairy tales. But she was a sweet kid and fun to play with, but like every other kid, she wanted to play- a lot.

Every single time they played that game, Tori asked the same question, even on dares!

(Flash back)

_Tori smiled, "Ok Sky, truth or dare."_

_Sky paused; Tori might try to play tricks about her and Zane, "Dare."_

_Tori's smile grew mischievous, "I dare you to tell me if you love Zane!"_

_Face palm._

(End of flashback)

"Hey here's a game you could play with Lily!" Sky happily told Tori whose eyes grew wide with interest.

"What is it!"

Sky led Tori outside of the Bounty, which was landed by the forest for reasons unknown, they walked until they found two trees close by with a lot of room around them, Lily came out afterwards.

Sky pointed to the tree, "The game is called Tree Faller, you run around this tree until the first person falls over, whoever can last the longest wins…. Wins… wins a prize!"

Lily jumped up and down, her inner child unleashed, "What prize? What prize!"

Sky rubbed her chin, "how about a… how about candy!"

Both the younger girls' eye's grew wide, they both dashed around the trees, Sky laughed.

_Let's see how long they last…_

Sky then walked inside, leaving the two girls running around trees like idiots.

"Hello Sky, have you seen Tori anywhere?" Zane greeted.

"She's outside playing a game with Lily." Sky explained.

Just then Tori burst through the door exclaiming that she won, Lily came in a second later holding her head.

"I hit my head."

"Are you okay Lily?" Zane asked, Lily nodded.

"I'm fine." She mused. The silver ninja stood up and walked back outside, "I'm going for a walk, tell Lloyd that if I don't come back before him."

"Okay." Sky nodded to her sister, but something wasn't right about her. Sky had Zane's falcon follow her.

Lily was walking away from the Bounty and into the woods, she looked around and kept walking, heading in no given direction.

Lily suddenly came to halt, her head jerked around in search of something that didn't exist. Her gaze straightened forward at something that neither Sky nor Zane could see. Lily walked ahead. Her walk went to a jog, which after a few seconds broke into a run. The fifteen year old sprinted frontward, the falcon tagged behind. The silver ninja stopped again, then started to race again. Lily froze for a second, looking around, then continued on. But as she ran she collided headfirst with a tree.

"Lily!" Sky screamed, "We have to go help her!"

Zane nodded as he tapped on the controls in his left arm, a hologram appeared above their heads.

"This is the track that Lily took, we should get there fast before-"

Zane was cut off when Sky ran outside, Zane caught up to her. The two dashed in Lily's direction until they found her sitting on a rock, looking around as if she couldn't see. Lily jumped back when she saw them.

Sky sighed, "Thank goodness you're okay Lily!" Zane nodded in agreement.

"We should get you back to Destiny's Bounty, you may have a concussion." The nindroid explicated.

Lily glanced around, "Okay."

Turns out that Lily did have a concussion, but nothing anymore serious than that. She just needed a few days rest and she would be fine. But what caused her to run headfirst into a tree? Only an idiot would do that!

Maybe it was from her hit earlier.

_You got the wrong girl!_

"Oh be quiet Sirilee!" That stupid voice in my head again! Sounds more like my ex wife than a ghastly spirit who has somehow entered into my mind and gave me power.

_I will say this slowly you idiot, You. Got. The. Wrong. Girl!_

"What do you mean?"

_Lily was hit on the head, not your target, if Lily had been hit hard she might have been of use to us, but since she wasn't… we have to try again!_

"Well I'm sorry, I was mistaken!" I scream at my assistant whom I named Sirilee.

_Ugh, whatever! Just get the right girl this time!_

"… Legend says that Kelavan had a voice in his head!" Jay was in the middle of telling Tori about Kelavan, except in a more enjoyable version.

"…the voice has told him everything there is to being a villain! The voice has a seductive ring to it that practically hypnotizes its victims! Kelavan, being the evil man he was tamed this spirit that gave him powers, even though he already had powers." Jay continued.

"But what's the point of getting powers when you already have them?" Tori asked in a sleepy tone.

Jay looked to Sky, she could tell that he didn't know the answer.

"Well, when the voice gave him new powers, it enhanced his old ones. His old power was the ability to brainwash, the new powers let him do more stuff like that!" Sky described. Jay sighed in relief.

Sky looked back to Tori who was well asleep by this time, well, it was only four in the afternoon… I guess she needed a nap.

There was so much more that Kelavan could do, but they couldn't frighten the girl, Jay looked at Sky, worry filled his deep blue eyes.

"You know that Kelavan will be back right? The blue clad ninja questioned.

The ninja of colors nodded, "Yes, I know."

Jay was still worried, "But, he's gotten more powerful since we saw him last, well, at least a bit stronger. I mean, he learned how to control his powers completely now. We stood a chance against Garmadon but, Kelavan is superior to him. Sure, Garmadon was possessed and he could possess us, he had machines but we could match up! But Kelavan! No way! Does it look like ten normal ninja would have powers? Other than our elements of course, but powers?!"

Sky looked down. It was ridiculous, but true. Kelavan was the superior one, the ninja would have to train hard to match up to him, harder than they have ever trained before.

"We can face him, the question is when?"

Sky smiled, "Hi Zane." He beamed back.

"Lily's resting, she should be fine soon." He explained as Jay slithered out of the room.

Sky looked to Zane and sat down on the couch, "Did you hear anything else about Kelavan?" Zane shook his head.

Sky suddenly felt the strange urge to run, which didn't make any sense. She excitedly jumped up and dashed out the door, Zane ran after her.

"Sky… where are you going?" Zane panted as he ran.

"I have no idea! I'm not controlling myself!"

Zane caught up and grabbed her shoulders, she fought his grasp and broke free, unwillingly though…

What was even stranger was that all she could hear in her head was excessive laughter, it was creepy, and she couldn't rid of it. Something was controlling her… but what?

Sky ran and ran without any control until some random object caused her to fall on her head… hard. But for some reason, Sky felt that the object that caused her to slip was placed there on purpose.

Sky's head was spinning and her vision was blurring. The last thing she saw was Zane shaking her to get up, calling her name desperately. Then everything went black.

_Sky…. Sky get up!_

Sky woke to the sound of that name being called, several colored suited people stood over her. The one in white was the closest and was talking to her. But her vision and hearing was too blurred and fuzzy to understand. It all cleared and she could her what he was saying, his eyes were wide with fear but then softened with relief.

"Sky! You're awake! Thank goodness!" he exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her. Sky stiffened and pushed him back,

"Get away from me!" He winced his eyes grew hurt.

"Sky… I don't understand…" he whispered.

The girl looked around frantically, "Where am I!"

The orange ninja raised her hands for assurance, "It's fine, you're just at the Bounty."

Sky blinked.

"Sky might be in shock, so some of her senses will be a bit messed up." The one in white clarified.

"Who's Sky?" That question made everybody in the room gasp.

"You're Sky of course!" The green clad ninja yelled.

"I am?"

The white suited ninja grew worried, "lets see what she remembers." The others agreed. _What are they going to do to me?_

"Do you remember them?" The same ninja asked as he pointed to the others. Sky dug deep into her memory.

"You're Cole, Nikki, Kai, Kailee, Lloyd, Lily, Nya and Jay." Sky pointed to each one as she named them.

He nodded, "Yes that's right, we'll ask some more questions; what is your flute's name? How old are you? What is your element and color, and what is your interest?

Sky had to think, she didn't know some things, "I have a flute? I think I'm sixteen; I have an element and a color? My interest?" her answers just became more questions.

The male who asked her the questions looked down thoughtfully, "This can't be right… I'll ask more questions."

"What happened to your parents? Where did you live before coming to Ninjago City?" the questioner became frantic, "Who was your friend when you were seven? What did you guys do for your first date? What did he give you when he moved away? What's his name? Element?" he looked at her hopefully.

"Something happened to my parents? I lived somewhere else? This is Ninjago City? I had a friend when I was seven? I had a first date? He gave me something? He moved? Why are you asking me so many questions?" Sky just gave more questions, which wasn't a good sign.

"Sky… " he whispered softly, taking a deep breath preparing for the answer he might get, "What's my name?"

"Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3: Learning me

**KirbyofRandom does not own Ninjago**

**A/N: Okay guys! I'm back and it's 2013 sooo…. Happy New Year's! You've been patient with me….well…some of you… Seriously? Keep it cool… I know I had a break that lasted about two weeks, and thanks for not bothering me about it, but when I'm gone for only a few days people start badgering me. Keep calm and be patient. But reviews make updates come faster. But don't be bugging me or I won't update. That's all for now. Just so you know… I get mad **_**VERY**_** easily. **

His frosty blue gaze widened with horror, as if he were hearing something shocking. He ducked his head away from her baffled stare, got up and walked out of the room, leaving the rest to look after him. _Did I say something? _

Nikki leaned to Jay, "We should see if he's okay." She whispered as Jay nodded. Taking Nya with them they followed the direction the white clad ninja went in.

"Who was that?" Sky asked as she cocked her head. The others just looked at one another.

"You don't know who Zane is?" Kai gasped. Sky shook her head.

"Sky," Cole started as he looked at her, "I think you have memory loss, but, I'm not exactly sure how… do you remember anything?"

"All I remember are you names, and of course breathing and stuff like that, but no." Sky responded.

"The falcon!" Kailee suddenly exclaimed.

"Huh? How will a robotic bird help restore Sky's memory?" Lily questioned incredulously.

The orange ninja rolled her eyes, "You idiot, I mean the falcon will help us figure out what happened to Sky." Lily frowned, clearly irritated that Kailee had to point out the obvious.

Kai brightened, "that's a good idea!"

Lloyd scoffed, "For once Captain Obvious and Mr. Hothead agree on something." The ninja laughed, even Kai and Kailee themselves.

"Okay, but what if the falcon didn't follow Sky?" Lily inquired. _Why are they talking like I'm not here?_

They still continued with their conversation, they went over the footage the Zane's falcon brought back, after it was finished they discussed what they should do. In the meanwhile Sky was sitting on the ground like an moron. _I'm bored._

The girl stood up and padded out of the room, just to walk around, to see where she was.

Sky walked around the strange place until she crashed into an old man with a long white beard.

"Oops! I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to-"

"Sky there you are. Are you alright?" he asked interrupting her stammering.

Sky gulped, "how do you know my name?"

The man chuckled, "I'm your master," when she didn't respond he continued, "Sensei Wu."

Sky looked around, "I'm sorry sir, I don't remember you." She brushed past him.

As she left he muttered under his breath, "I'll talk to the others about this."

(LINES)

Sky carried on with her walking. She ran her fingers along the rough paint on the wall, feeling carefully for the details. Just then she heard voices coming from a room nearby. Sky pressed her ear against the door.

"What are we going to do?" Jay's muffled voice came from inside.

"We can't tell her about herself, she might have to figure that out herself." Nya answered.

"What?!" Zane screeched, "Sky, not knowing who she is, or not being herself?" There was a pause that was quiet like snow falling from the clouds.

"She's right Zane, I don't like the idea either but it's like telling her to be somebody, to have certain traits and what to feel. I know what your feeling Zane." Nikki explained with a sigh.

_Why is he so upset about this?_

Zane breathed softly, "It won't be the same and it will be long process, but I agree, we shouldn't push her."

"Are you gonna be okay?" Jay asked.

"Maybe, it just feels… empty now. For so long something inside of me has been missing, like a unfinished puzzle. For so long I felt that certain puzzle piece was gone. Sky was that puzzle piece, she was the one that made be feel like a real human, not just a nindroid."

Sky's heart broke at his words, surely he wasn't talking about her? She was just a normal girl, with a normal family- a father, a mother, and a sister. What's there to like? Sky couldn't bare to hear any more. Pushing herself away from the door she left back towards the main room. She felt the gaze of somebody behind her, swiftly Sky turned around to see that it was Nikki.

"Hey Sky, what's up?" She greeted cautiously.

Shy shrugged, even though her feelings were unexplainable, "Nothing much, Zane was saying something about me though."

The raven-haired girl's eyes widened, "H- how did you know?"

"I was listening." Of course it wasn't like Sky to eavesdrop.

"So you were eavesdropping?" Nikki accused.

"Yup!"

Nikki face palmed, "This will take a long time."

(LINES)

**Meanwhile…**

_Aren't you happy now? We got the right girl!  
_

"Will you ever shut up?" I screamed.

_Listen you selfish, impatient jerk, I did all the heavy lifting! I had take control of the girls' bodies and drag them out! It's a lot of hard work for me… but I don't see you doing anything! You sit there, aggravated at yourself for no reason, eating dozens of cookies! You're on your butt all day long like the lazy slump you are! When will you be appreciative?_

"I'll thank you when you shut up."

That kept her mouth shut.

(LINES)

A few weeks later Sky had grown used to not remembering anything, the odd questions she got and the stares she got from Zane, but something about him made Sky feel a bit happier, she had no idea why it just happened.

"Sky, it's best that you know who you are, but I can't give you too much information." Zane told her.

"Okay."

He took a deep breath, then started, "First of all, you're a ninja, an amazing one too I might add, but anyways you fight for the safety of others, you know the feeling of sacrifice, honesty, trustworthiness, bravery, and the will to do what's right. Right now we're fighting an enemy named Kelavan, a mean hearted man who wants to become Ninjago's greatest fear. Garmadon who we defeat was Lloyd's father, Sensei Wu's brother, a snake bit him, turning him evil, after that he wanted to rule over Ninjago. Alongside the Overlord they almost would have won the battle, but we stopped him."

"I never knew any of that… tell me more!" Sky urged.

Zane smiled brightly, "Okay then, ummm… let's see…" he trailed off in thought.

"What about me, what am I like?" Sky asked.

Zane tilted his head, "What do you think you're like?"

"Average. Quiet, shy, kind… something."

"Well you're more than that," he started, "You're amazing, happy, friendly, brave, intelligent, honest, trustworthy, all the traits of a true ninja, but sometimes you're short tempered and over protective. But that's what I like about you."

They both froze.

Very nervously Zane stood up, said he had to do something and left.

_What could he mean by 'but that's what I like about you'?_

Later as she was taking a tour around again she stopped as she heard Zane and Jay's voices through the kitchen. Being very careful not to grab their attention she peeked her head through to see that they were talking.

"Jay, I think we're finally making a breakthrough!" Zane yelled happily, "She wanted to know what she was like, so that's at least a hint that she'll be back to normal."

"You're usually patient Zane, I'm surprised to see you trying to rush. Her memory will return, but we can't push her to it."

"I not pushing, I'm helping her, if she want to know then I'll tell her." Zane spoke defensively.

"Fine."

Now that neither of them were talking Sky decided to leave.

(Meanwhile after Sky left)

"You do know she was listening right?" Zane asked the ninja of electricity.

"Yeah, but she's gone now." The blue clad ninja responded.

"When do you think her memory will return?" Zane questioned him nervously.

"Zane, I've never seen you like this, you have to let time take its course." Jay answered.

Zane sighed, "I don't like this, it's too different. Living in a place where Sky is clueless that she-" he cut himself off, careful not to give Jay any hints. Zane fell to his knees.

"I hate this! Why does it have to happen? I want everything to return to normal!" The ice ninja hung his head, then looked back up, his eyes nothing but cold slits.

"It wasn't Sky who did this to herself, somebody controlled her, and _I'll _get to the bottom of it." He vowed.

Jay let out a tiny laugh, "You said bottom."

Zane ignored him, "Jay I'm not sure if I can handle this much longer, it hurts me too much! To know that she doesn't-" Zane stopped, once again nearly giving Jay the truth.

"To know that she doesn't love you back?" a voice finished for him. Both ninja turned their heads to see a certain girl in the kitchen doorway, not Sky…

but Tori.


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle

**KirbyofRandom does not own Ninjago**

**A/N: Umm… keep on reviewing! Plus I've become obsessed with Warrior Cats again, so this story might go a lot slower. And I draw WAY TOO MUCH**

_She doesn't remember anything about me!_

_Or anything for that matter… _

_Other than the others' names of course…_

_But why not me?_

Sky tossed and turned in her bed, muttering as a continuous voice echoed in her head.

Just as the voices grew louder and desperate, they stopped. Her mind went completely blank. Then new images flashed in her mind.

In her mind Sky stepped forward from a line filled with kids of all different ages.

'_Skylar, welcome, you and your five-year old sister, Lily will get Dorm 104.' The old woman spoke with a firm voice and a baton in hand as she pointed it towards the building. Sky reluctantly nodded, picked up her possessions and lead her sister into the rooms._

As the image faded another one appeared.

_Sky was fighting back the urge to let her tears fall; she had to know this was coming at one point or another. Right? _

_Lily was being nonchalant about the whole situation, she never really knew him well, and Sky's mother helped Dr. Julian load the rest of their things onto the truck. The seven-year old Sky stood there watching everything. _

'_Sky!'_

_The girl turned in the direction her name was called in, Zane stood there with a disappointed look on his face. _

'_Here I wanted to give you this before I go.' Zane mused as he handed Sky a necklace with her full name on it._

'_Thanks, I will never take it off.' Sky said while placing the piece of jewelry around her neck. _

_She looked back up into his deep blue eyes and asked, "Why are you moving again?"_

_Something clouded his gaze, sadness? Disappointment? Worry? He glanced back at her._

'_Nothing for you to be worrying about.' With that Zane hugged her tightly, and to the sound of his named being called he ran off, hopped in his father's truck and drove off. He waved to Sky through the window, Sky waved pitifully back._

Without any warning once again _another_ memory clouded Sky's sleep.

_In this memory Sky was wearing a green kimono with the colors of a rainbow along the sleeves, well, the suit was green, until pure rage flooded through her body. Sky assumed that her fury made the outfit turn blood red. What was she so angry about? Suddenly she felt herself float into the air, yell something out of anger at Lord Garmadon, then send vibrant splashes of paint at him. The paint seemed to distract him so the others could attack. Sky floated down, feeling her anger diminish, but terror made her stomach flip. Quickly, she dashed over to where the white suited ninja lay, his circuits fried. _

"Sky wake up! It's an emergency!" a voice interrupted her sleep.

Sky shot strait up, "Huh? What!"

Tori leaned over her, a smug look plastered on her face, "Haha, I'm kidding. I just needed to get you up." Sky moaned.

"I want to go back to sleep." _I need to learn more._

"NO! You have to get up NOW!" The young girl screeched.

Sky sat up once again, "why?"

"Sensei Wu and the others need to talk to you." Tori explained.

Sky rolled her head back, "Fine I'll get up.

(Lines)

Blinking the sleep from her eyes Sky entered the main room where most of the ninja and Sensei Wu sat. By what she could hear they were talking about her.

"Skylar." Sensei nodded to her.

Sky wasn't used to anybody calling her that, all she did was nod a response.

"Today you and Zane will be set on a fairly small mission. Serpentine activity has been really high around the construction site of Ninjago City, you two will be sent there to take care of it. Understand." The old man explained. Zane shot her a hopeful look.

"So… we… fight them?" Sky stammered, Sensei nodded, "but I can't fight!"

The ninja gave one another worried glances. Sensei Wu stroked his beard.

"Zane will explain along the way." With that he walked out of the room.

Zane stood up, "We better get going."

"Okay."

As she followed the ninja of ice outdoors Sky couldn't help notice Tori's knowing gaze on her back.

(Lines)

Thoughts clouded her mind on the way there,

_Okay, so if nearly everybody on the Bounty is a ninja and wears kimonos like the one in my dream that I'm wearing now, that must mean… wait, it can't be true! I don't fight! I- I can't be a ninja! Or maybe… I'm not a ninja! Maybe I just help Zane's father! Yes! That's probably true._

"Zane."

"Yes?" he answered.

"Am I a ninja?" Sky asked.

Zane's eyes lit up at that question, "Yes! Yes you are!'

"But… how's that possible! I've never fought anything in my life!"

Sky heard him mutter 'that's what you know' under his breath.

Zane sighed, "Listen, I can't say anything, but it feels awkward knowing more about you that you do yourself. All I can say is you are a ninja, but to really see if you can fully remember we have to put you up to the test, because things will get messed up if I just tell you you're a ninja, we have to see if you are really a ninja all through."

Zane gave her a blade; all he said was that it was her elemental blade.

Sure enough after walking around for a bit they ran into some unwanted reptiles.

"Skales, what are you doing here?" Zane questioned sternly.

(I'm not doing that butt load of 'ssss' stuff) "Oh you know, just minding my business as usual, until you ninja have to ruin it." He hissed back as more serpentine joined him.

"Well, your 'business' happens to be terrorizing the citizens of Ninjago City, and it has to stop." Sky shot at him.

Skales' face grew grim, then he laughed menacingly, "I don't think you're going to stop us, you're brainwashed!"

Something snapped inside of her. As if another self inside of Sky showed itself, "Skales?!" Sky screeched, "I remember you! You were there when Garmadon killed my parents!" _Wait! Did I just say that!? _Zane gave her a promising look.

"Wait, I know now! My parents were killed by Garmadon in an 'accidental' car crash."

"Do you remember anything else-past friends- I don't know, something?" Zane stumbled out a question.

_Past friends? All I remember is… nothing._

"Excuse me, I'm still here you know." Skales interrupted_._

Sky charged after him, not caring if she didn't know anything about fighting. Apparently she did remember because when Skales fought back Sky dodged his blows, she landed a few strikes on him as well. When the snake tried to whip his tail in attempt to trip her Sky leapt into the air and landed safely on her feet. Skales was too determined not to give up, he kept on trying to defeat her, but Sky's weapon would not set him off. Growing furious, out of nowhere she shot colors of paint from her hands, it wiped out Skales and a few other unfortunate serpentine behind him. That sent the snakes slithering away.

"Sky! You remember your element!" Zane's eyes gleamed.

Sky looked down at her hands, "I guess my element was colors."

"Do you remember anything else?" _Why does he keep asking that?_

"Actually, I had a dream where my sister and I were at some sort of orphanage…? I don't really know. But another one involved a younger version of me and you, or at least somebody who looked like you." Sky described.

"What was _that_ dream specifically about?" Zane pushed on, growing an interest to what she was saying.

"Umm well… all I know is that the person gave me a necklace, then I asked why he was moving, so he said it was nothing for me to worry about, after that he left."

"I believe your brain is giving you messages, you're getting memories back which is a sign that you are starting to remember." The ice ninja explained.

"But I'm still left with so many questions." Sky fused.

Zane shook his head, "I can't give you answers to many of your questions," he sighed before walking off, "you'll figure out eventually."


	5. Chapter 5: The Box of Memoirs

**KirbyofRandom does not own Ninjago**

**A/N: HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE I'M SO VERY SORRY. DANG INSTAGRAM, A BUTTLOAD OF SCHOOL WORK AND ACTIVITIES AND THE CONSTANT **_**NEED**_** TO DRAW KEPT ME FROM WRITING! HETALIA SCREWED WITH MY HEAD AND EVERYTHING ELSE, I'M SORRY! WRITERS'S BLOCK. DANNGGG. Okay okay, I neeeeeeed to get back to writing, I really do, so for starters, I will update this story, the one story I neglected. So I declare that I shall write, I MUST create new stories, I KNOW I can.**

_My brain giving me messages?! That's complete nonsense! Why does my __life__ have to be complete nonsense? I mean, I'm a ninja that is chromakinetic?_

"Since when did color manipulation exist?" Sky asked herself, "How could I, a simple teenager, be a ninja? I've never fought in my life! Other than earlier today…"

She heard a knock at the door, the person who had knocked was Nikki,

"Hey!" The raven haired girl greeted cheerfully.

"Hello." Sky replied more groggily, "So much for open arms." Nikki countered sarcastically.

"What do you want?"

Nikki shrugged, "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Why does everybody keep asking me that as if I was mental?!" Sky questioned furiously, Nikki took a step back.

"Well, it's because you-" Suddenly Cole bust through the door and slapped his hand over Nikki's mouth.

"Nothing to say here," he laughed nervously, "So… umm… see ya!" The earth ninja then dragged Nikki out of the room.

Then a young girl with bright, blonde hair skipped in, "Hello Sky!"

"Hello…"

"I found something that I think is yours." The girl announced, Sky smiled as Tori handed a little box over.

Sky nodded a thanks and opened the box,

A necklace was inside.

When she gazed upon the sliver jewlary her mind flooded with memories; lots of memories.

In flashes, each image went by.

_Zane's serious faces,_

_Tori's happy ones,_

_The other ninja's neutral ones,_

_And Lloyd's determined ones._

_All a flash. _

_She remembered the first time reading the letter from her mother, and the box of items containing those memories._

Sky looked up from the necklace, and glanced over to her bed.

_The box!_

The teenage girl took a step towards her bed, remembering what Zane said, she hesitated.

A strong urge tugged her forward and she hurriedly opened the box,

Tori stood there, watching.

"I could learn about myself…" Sky muttered, that pushed her even more. That's when Zane walked in to retrieve Tori, he greeted Sky with a smile.

He walked over to where Sky leaned over the box, his face portrayed seriousness, "Are you sure?"

"Am I sure of what?" Sky asked, turning to the ice ninja.

Zane grew a little nervous, "This could push your mind to the limits, after know _too _much about yourself, you may be pressured to act exactly how you did before you lost your memory."

Sky reached a shaky hand towards the box, "I-I…" She stopped, "I'm not sure anymore."

Zane placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's fine, find out for yourself, let your heart decide." Sky nodded.

Zane ushered Tori out of the door, "J-Just tell me when you decide whether or not to, okay?"

"Okay."

Sky looked at the box one last time and sighed,

_I'll discover eventually…_


End file.
